


You Can't Help It

by Impala_Chick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Experimental Style, Introspection, M/M, POV Second Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: You know that Theo is not a normal werewolf. He has literally been to hell and back for his sins. You believe with your whole heart that he deserved that punishment. It's just that it’s hard to know what he deserves now.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2021





	You Can't Help It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fffc monthly special song prompt _Can't Help Falling in Love_ by UB40, and the OTL Be My Valentine event.
> 
> I tried an experimental style here, so let me know what you think!

You know that Theo is not a normal werewolf. He has literally been to hell and back for his sins. You believe with your whole heart that he deserved that punishment. It's just that it’s hard to know what he deserves now.

 _What about Tracy?_ Stiles keeps reminding you. _Scott_ keeps reminding you. Scott’s your alpha, and he likes just about everyone. So you should probably listen to him when he says Theo will always mean trouble.

But you already know that there are things Theo doesn’t tell you because he regrets them. There are things he doesn’t talk to _anyone_ about. You know that personal development takes time. You’re not exactly an expert at processing emotions either. What matters is whether Theo is putting in the effort necessary to change.

You feel sort of guilty about the fact that the mystery makes him more interesting, like maybe one day you’ll be important enough to know all of his secrets. He’ll let you in for real, and it will mean so much more than someone who gives away their love easily.

You know it’s fucked up to think that. You shouldn’t have to wait for someone to grow up, because your partner should understand what mutual respect means. At least that’s what Mason says.

All the signs you can see tell you that Theo is learning, though. Theo goes out of his way for you. He takes his time with you. He touches you like you’re precious and indestructible all at once. He makes your heart pound and your skin tingle and your lip bleed and you gladly take everything he wants to give. 

Surely that means something.

You’re lucky, after all. You’re smart enough to know not to trust him. At least, not one hundred percent.

And you know about love. You know about love from your mom, and your step-dad. And Mason, and Scott, and your pack.

Theo didn’t have anyone to teach him. He just had the dread doctors, with their cruel experiments and faceless apathy. It’s remarkable that Theo even knows what it means to be human. 

You have to remind yourself that he’s not a project. Or, even if he is, he’s not _your_ project. He’s his own person, and he can decide exactly who he wants to be.

It’s just that you know it makes a difference when people show an interest in you. When people genuinely care. It makes you want to be _better_. And you’re not just talking about romantic love, you’re talking about genuine friendship, too. Maybe that’s even more important than romantic love, because you can fall in and out of love. Like you did with Hayden. But real friendships, they last. Maybe that’s why friendship is supposed to be the basis for any romantic relationship. 

This is all just musing on your part. Because you and Theo aren’t in a relationship. You and Theo aren’t anything. 

You just talk and hang out occasionally. And fuck sometimes.

He doesn’t know how to commit, and you don’t even know if you want to. It’s fun this way, you tell yourself. Because that’s the only way he’ll have it.

Mason tells you that you need to bring it up to him. You need to actually tell him what you’re feeling.

Except rejection is hard. Theo could just run away, even if he’s got no one to turn to. He's not afraid to start over, because he's had to do it before. Besides that, he’s smart. He’s an expert at manipulating people. Surely that means he can read you. He must already know how you feel, anyway. 

It’s not like you go out of your way to hide it anymore.

You’re falling in love with him.

You can’t help it.


End file.
